


It hurts when... (Part 2)

by IfYouFeelTheSameForMe



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe/pseuds/IfYouFeelTheSameForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Based off of the following anonymous prompt: Sam and Mercedes are at the courthouse about to get divorce…but can’t go through with it.</p><p>Warnings: None really. Touches on the subject of cheating.</p><p>AN:  More Angst!Samcedes. This is what happened after the court house. Ending lyrics are from the song “The Impossible” by Mariah Carey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It hurts when... (Part 2)

The Town Car pulled up to the curb outside of the house Mercedes had been staying at. Kurt and Blaine were nice enough to allow Mercedes to stay in the guest bedroom of their home. She’d pretty much kept to herself and stayed out of their way. They’d given her the space and time she needed. And for that she owed them everything. Kurt especially had been in her corner from day one. He was her best friend for a reason. He listened to every rant and agreed with all the venting Mercedes did. Hugged her when she cried. And supplied the three bottles of wine she drank after showing up at his place the night everything went down. Even when she brought up the divorce, he tried to talk her in to thinking twice about it, but ultimately knew the decision was hers. 

She barely had time to compose herself before the car door was being held open by the driver. She knew Kurt would be waiting for her inside. It was time to face all of this and he’d be the right person to help her. Just as he’s always been.

As soon as she approached the top step of front porch, the front door swung open. Her best friend stood there with a glass in one hand and a bottle of his best merlot in the other.

“Didn’t expect you back so soon.” He tilted his head and gave her a sad smile.

Mercedes grabbed the glass and walked into the house and immediately sat down at the living room table. Kurt followed behind, poured them both a glass of wine, and asked “Want to talk about it? I sent Blaine away for a few hours, so it’s just you and I.”

“I couldn’t go through with it Kurt. I couldn’t. I…we talked.” 

“Ah, I see.” Kurt slowly sipped his wine, eyes searching Mercedes face for details. 

“I was ready. Mind made up. I was going to go in there, sign those papers and be done with that part of my life. But I just couldn’t do it Kurt. I saw him. He begged me to hear him out. I know he was being honest when he said he didn’t sleep with… her. “

Mercedes laughed at herself. This day was such an emotional mind fuck. 

“I know that emotional cheating is just as bad as physically being with someone, if not worse. But… I can’t say I didn’t play a part in all of this. I realize this now. I just… I see him and I not only see everything we had, but I still see my future with him. I see 10, 15, 25 year anniversaries. I see us having kids. I see the rest of my life. Then, there’s this little nagging part in the back of my mind that says ‘If this happened today, who’s to say it won’t happen 10 times worse tomorrow?’ And I know it sounds crazy but I don’t know if that little voice overrides my future with Sam, anymore. It did when I had those papers drawn up. But now… I don’t know. Am I crazy? I’m insane right?” Mercedes let the tears fall freely. For the first time she was being completely honest with herself. 

“Honey. You and Sam are not your parents. I don’t want to overstep any boundaries or anything, but I know how hard it was for you when you realized that your dad cheated on your mom for over 18 years. But you cannot blame Sam for that. I don’t think you ever really allowed Sam to get as close to you as you should have, because of that fear.” Kurt grabbed Mercedes hand and looked deep into her eyes.

“You’re not crazy. I promise. I’d be the first person to tell you if you were.” That made Mercedes smile a bit.

“So what now? I practically ran out on the man at the court house. I guess I’ve been running for a long time. I just… it does scare me ya know? I keep thinking, what if it does get to a point where it goes beyond flirting and he sleeps with someone else? What if by that time I’ve invested 10 years and two babies? Should I just get out now before that happens? Oh God Kurt, what if I am not what he needs? What if this is a mistake and always has been?” Mercedes felt like a crazy lady. Her mind was moving a 1000 miles per hour. Why couldn’t things be clear? Easy?

“Now we can sit here and over analyze what you should and shouldn’t do. But the fact of the matter is Cedes… you need to go home. Sam should be on the receiving end of this conversation. I love you honey, you KNOW I do… but it’s time. Go home.” Kurt was right. Even if she didn’t want to hear it.

~**~

After trying to talk herself out of all the reasons why she shouldn’t head home, she finally gave in. She knew Kurt was right and this was needed. It wasn’t going to be easy. Hell, she didn’t know what she’d be walking into. But there was only one way to find out.

His truck was parked outside. He was definitely home. She couldn’t back out now. He probably saw her heading up the walk way.

She pushed the key into the lock. A small part of her actually assumed it wouldn’t work. As the locks clicked and she gently pushed the door opened, she knew there was no turning back now.

It was pitch black inside. She closed the door behind her and immediately heard the familiar timbre of her husband’s voice.

“I’ve been…sleeping on the couch. Ever since That Night. I couldn’t sleep in our bed without you.”

Mercedes searched the dark for Sam’s face. She could just barely make the outline of his face in the shadows… but she couldn’t miss his green eyes peering at her. Sam stood up and flicked on a lamp sitting on the end table. He stood there in a pair of loose fitting sweats. He looked both broken and relieved at the same time. 

“I thought we were done. Nothing I said in my head… no excuse as to why... sounded quite right. I knew if I didn’t say the right thing, then I shouldn’t say anything at all.” Sam took a tentative step toward Mercedes, who was standing tight against the door.   
“I had to just explain myself Mercy.”

Mercedes couldn’t find words in that moment. All she could do was look at Sam. 

He continued. “I know we’ve been through a lot. But we always make it through. I’m glad you didn’t give up on me just yet.”

He gave her his signature lopsided smile. “I can keep sleeping on the couch if you want.”

Mercedes took a deep breath. “When my mother called me to tell me that her marriage of 35 was ending. I think I lost faith in love a little bit. If my parents, who meant everything to each other, couldn’t stick together… what makes me think my relationship was worthy? I know it sounds crazy but… I felt like any concept I had of what love is and what it meant vanished in that moment. I didn’t know my father was even capable of maintaining two families. I don’t know him anymore. I don’t. And I don’t want to. And I’d be damned if I ever… found myself being played the fool like he did to my mother. Every ounce of her being was devoted to that man, and he didn’t give a great damn about it in the end. He choose the other woman any way.”

“Mercedes… I’m nothing like your dad. We’re not your parents.” Sam felt exasperated. Did Mercedes change her mind again about leaving him? The past two months since she left felt like hell, and he couldn’t live a lifetime without her. He’d fight with every fiber of his being this time.

Mercedes chuckled. “You sound like Kurt. And you’re both exactly right. We’re not my parents. That’s why I came home. I’m unlike my mother. That relationship defined her very existence. Now, I love my mother to death, but she loved my father to a fault. She wasn’t his equal. To this day she is resentful of that. I want more than that for you.”

They stood in silence for a while, letting the weight of the day settle. Finally Sam sat on the couch and Mercedes tore herself away from the door and found her place next to him.

“So. What’s next?” He asked.

“I honestly don’t know.” She sighed. “I hate you Sam Evans. I love you and hate you at the very same time. We have a lot of shit to work out. And honestly, neither of us have been perfect, but I don’t need or want perfect. I just want us. That’s what kept me from entering into that court room today. Now I will say this, try that shit again and I will break your neck. The next time we get into and you want to pick up some low class, second rate hussy, you better just take her ass home, cuz you won’t be coming back here.”  
In that moment, Sam knew he had his wife back.

That slick, sharp tongue had him feeling the slow burn of desire in the pit of his stomach. She’s so damn sexy when she’s mad. He leaned in close and gave Mercedes a slow, lingering, passionate kiss. That kiss turned into more kisses, which turned into being led back to the bed that they both hadn’t touched in months.

That night Mercedes made love to her husband with her whole being. She made love to him with a deep knowing that she’d broken down walls she’d long held on to and that this relationship would have a new and deeper meaning. Better than either of them would have ever conceived.

Everything happens for a reason.

The next morning, Mercedes awoke with the lyrics to a new song heavy on her heart... “You did the impossible…You rescued my love…  
You did the impossible…See, I had almost given up…”


End file.
